Oneshot's Helsa
by Pazhitaa714
Summary: Colección de Oneshot's Helsa/Iceburns/Hansla. Hans solo quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol y en soledad. Pero sus dos amigos le llevan a un club y allí pasa una noche que no olvidará jamás. AU Modern.
1. El último adiós

Hola mis queridos lectores :D

Esto van a ser diferentes clases de oneshots Helsa;estas pequeñas historias van a contener humor,drama,tragedia pero sobre todo romance. Espero que les gusten y si no solo díganmelo de buena manera ok? sin insultos por favor

Y si tienen ideas para mas oneshots,no duden en decirme y yo obviamente cuando lo publique les daré crédito

Sin mas preámbulos. El primer oneshot...

* * *

**Declaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Frozen. Yo solo ocupo a los personajes para entretener al publico y sacarles aunque sea alguna sonrisa. Esto va sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Este oneshot contenera un trágico final. Estas advertido/a.**

* * *

**El ultimo ****adiós**

* * *

P.O.V Elsa

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el auto peleando con quien en poco tiempo sera mi . Estábamos tan enfadados uno con el otro que no nos dimos cuenta que al frente se acercaba un camión a toda velocidad y estrello contra nosotros;después todo sucedió muy rápido. Al despertar me encontraba en el destrozado auto y a mi lado estaba el cuerpo de mi prometido cubierto de sangre e inconsciente,yo me altere y moví su cuerpo lentamente y susurrando su nombre pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Poco a poco empece a escuchar los sonidos de la ambulancia acercándose.

Yo estaba sentada en la ambulancia y al frente mio estaba en una camilla el cuerpo de mi novio cubierto con vendas en todas partes y utilizando una mascarilla para respirar. Estaba muy preocupada y lo único que quería era llorar y rogando por la vida de mi amado Hans.

Al llegar al hospital Hans tuvo atención inmediata y fue a la sala de emergencias. Yo por suerte no tuve nada grave solo unos cuantos moretones y el brazo izquierdo no le ponía atención a mis heridas y por el momento lo único que me importa es Hans. Ahora estaba completamente enojada conmigo misma pues tengo miedo de que Hans no logre sobrevivir y lo ultimo que hicimos fue pelear y todo por una tontería. Me acerque rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba él y lo vi acostado en la camilla aún con la mascarilla y conectado a muchos cables. Ya no pude aguantar más y rompí en llanto. Entre a la habitación y me puse a un lado de Hans. Tome su mano y lo abrace con delicadeza para no herirlo más.

-Por favor Hans,no puedes dejarme. Tienes toda una vida por delante junto a mi-Dijo entre susurros y con la voz quebradiza apoyando su frente junto a la de él.

-Señorita Anderson-Dijo una voz masculina detrás-Tiene visitas-Dijo el hombre mayor de edad.

-Esta bien Doctor-Dije y salí de allí no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Hans.

A llegar a la sala de espera vi a una peli-naranja junto a un chico rubio. Ella al verme fue corriendo a mi y me abrazo con fuerza,yo le devolví el gesto y empece a llorar nuevamente.

-Oh Elsa,me temía de que te hubiera pasado algo grave-Dijo la chica abrazándome con más fuerza y acariciando mis cabellos.

-Anna,tengo miedo-Dijo entre sollozos-Hans no esta para nada bien y tengo miedo de que no pueda...-No pude continuar,en solo pensarlo mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos

-No digas eso Elsa. Él estará bien no tienes porque preocuparte-Dijo Anna aunque sabia que ella también tenia miedo y decía eso solo para animarme.

-Elsa...-Dijo una voz acercándose a nosotras-...de verdad lo siento-

-Kristoff...-Dije soltando a Anna y abrazándolo. Él es mi cuñado pero lo quiero como si fuera un hermano para mi.

-Elsa sera mejor que nos vallamos. Necesitas descansar-Me ofreció mi hermana poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No,no lo dejare. Me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte-Dije firmemente y segura por mis palabras.

-Esta bien,volveremos mañana-Dijo Anna.

Anna y Kristoff se miraron muy preocupados pero yo no le di importancia así que me fui de allí después de despedirme de ambos. Nuevamente fui a la habitación de Hans,saque una silla y me quede a su lado tomando su mano. Pasaron las horas y él aun no despertaba,ya era de noche y el sueño ya me estaba ganando. Me quede dormida apoyando mi cabeza en la cama sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo.

A la mañana siguiente vi que Hans seguía inconsciente pero su corazón aún seguía latiendo aunque el pulso era muy bajo. Yo me empece a preocupar mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Hans...-Dije aguantando las lagrimas-Sé que me escuchas y quiero decirte que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase,¿Esta bien?-Eso ultimo lo dije con la voz muy quebrada. Decidí ir a comer algo pero algo me detuvo tomando mi mano. Voltee mi mirada esperanzada y vi que Hans intentaba abrir los ojos.

-Elsa...-Dijo con una voz apenas que se escuchaba.

-Mi amor,despertaste-Dije muy feliz.

-Estoy muy dedil-Mi sonrisa se borro al instante-Quiero despedirme de ti-.

-N-No digas eso-Dije tartamudeando-Vas a estar bien ya lo veras-Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis blancas mejillas.

-Quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida-Él me acaricio mi mejilla secando mis lagrimas-Quiero que seas feliz aunque no este yo a tu lado-.

-Hans... por favor no me dejes-Dije

-Elsa yo...-Dijo con mucho esfuerzo-Te amo-Él cerro sus ojos

-Y yo a ti-Dije muy triste. Sentí como su mano se despegaba de mi mejilla y caía sobre la cama en un golpe seco-¿Hans?, ¿¡Hans!?-El marcador donde aparecía el pulso,la linea estaba recta-¡No!,¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!-Rompí en llanto,tome su rostro sin vida y lo comencé a besar-No te vallas,te necesito-Mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por mis ojos bruscamente.

Los doctores llegaron corriendo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Era muy tarde,mi Hans se había ido para siempre. Y siempre voy a recordar nuestro ultimo adiós.

* * *

**Ok sé que en estos momento están llorando como locos/as y créanme que yo también me inspire con esta historia escuchando la canción "Moriré" de la factoría es recomendable escucharla **

**Fue un poco corto lo sé el siguiente sera mas largo **

**Lo siento por matar a Hans pero tenia que hacerlo:'(**

**Les prometo que el siguiente oneshot sera mas feliz y gracioso **

**Me despido con un abrazo psicológico,bye bye **

**Pazita bye **


	2. El regalo ideal

¡Hola guapuras de Dios! les tengo una maravillosa noticia... ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! ahora voy a poder actualizar mas seguido:D

Este es el segundo oneshot de mi colección. El primero no fue el mejor que digamos y lo admito. Y los que comentaron,gracias,eso me ayuda a mejorar y me apoya a seguir escribiendo ^-^

Este one-shot está especialmente hecho por la fecha en que nos encontramos. ¡Navidad! ¿Y saben que puede alegrarlo aún más? así es... ¡Helsa! con leves momentos Kristanna.

No olviden que acepto sugerencias con mucho gusto y como dije antes les daré crédito al publicarla.

Sin más preámbulos. El segundo one-shot...

* * *

**Declaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Frozen. Yo solo cupo a los personajes para entretener al lector y sacarles aunque sea alguna sonrisa. Esto va sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**El regalo ideal**

* * *

Nunca pensó que seria tan agotador salir de compras navideñas. Su hermana la tiene cargando con casi todas las bolsas mientras ella estaba observando. Elsa ya le estaba empezando a doler la espalda y trataba de esquivar a la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro. El centro comercial parecía más un zoológico.

-¿Sabes qué? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda-dijo con voz frustrada.

-Oh, lo siento-la pelirroja se volvió donde su hermana-Sabes que adoro venir de compras-Elsa sintió un gran alivio al verse liberada de un poco de peso.- Elsa, tienes que ayudarme, tengo los regalos de todos pero el único que me falta es Kristoff. No sé que darle-

-Anna, él te ama. Lo que sea que le des estará bien, lo importante que sea de corazón-

-¿Qué dijiste Elsa?-Anna no le estaba poniendo atención ya que se encontraba viendo unos peluches de reno. La aludida soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Olvídalo-dijo entre dientes.-Después sigues buscando. Ya me dio hambre-

-Esta bien. Solo espero encontrar el regalo perfecto-ambas hermanas fueron a la cafetería de ahí y ordenaron dos cafés calientes y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Ya tienes pensado a quienes vas a invitar a la cena de navidad?-preguntó la albina tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Así es, invite a todos los amigos de la familia. A la tía Gerda, el tío Kai,el pequeño Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Merida, Elinor, Fergus y otros amigos de mamá y papá. ¡Oh! casi lo olvido, también invite a...-Anna puso una cara nerviosa.

-Anna, dime a quien-dijo la mayor con firmeza.

-A Hans-dijo con voz apenas audible. Elsa casi se atraganta con el café y miro a su hermana abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Dime que estas bromeando-

-Vamos Elsa, sus hermanos no están en el país y no tiene a nadie con quien pasar las fiestas, ¿No tienes aunque sea una pizca de compasión?-

-Lo dice la chica que casi le rompe la nariz-Elsa sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermana golpeando a su ex-novio dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Su sonrisa se eliminó al recibir la mirada de reproche de Anna.

-Ha pasado un año desde que eso pasó-dijo con voz seria-Aunque tengo que admitir que fue divertido verlo de ese modo-

-¿Por qué quieres invitar a ese imbécil a la cena? Y no me digas que es por ser una buena chica porque esa ni tú te la crees-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-Lo haz estado fastidiando desde su ruptura-

-Quiero haces las pases ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?-Elsa enarcó una ceja-No me mires así, es toda la verdad-

-Te voy a creer-dijo tomando otro sorbo-Vuelvo enseguida-Anna vio como su hermana se dirigía hacia los baños. No desaprovecho la oportunidad así que cogió su teléfono y marco un número.

-Kristoff, casi nos descubre-Dijo Anna.

-_Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea-_se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la linea.

-No te puedes echar para atrás, lo prometiste-la pelirroja hizo un puchero sabiendo igual que no la veía.

-_No sé por qué supongo que estas haciendo una cara de perrito o algo por el estilo_-dijo Kristoff.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-rió levemente-Entonces... ¿Sigues en el juego?-

-_Si Anna_-dijo rendido.-_Te quiero_-

-Yo más-vio a su hermana acercándose.-Te llamo luego, ahí viene Elsa-colgó.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Elsa preguntó sentándose frente a Anna.

-Ehh ¡Con Rapunzel!-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-Llamó para confirmar que iba a venir-.

-Esta bien-dijo desconfiada, conocía perfectamente a su hermana y siempre hablaba de ese modo cuando algo pasaba.

-Mejor será que sigamos buscando el regalo para Kristoff-dijo nerviosamente la pelirroja tratando de evadir el tema. Pagaron sus cafés y continuaron con su búsqueda.

Pasó más de una hora y Anna aún no encontraba lo que buscaba. Elsa ya estaba muy agotada y lo único que quería era irse a casa y descansar.

-¡Elsa! Quédate aquí, ¡Ya encontré el regalo ideal para Kristoff y estoy segura que le encantara!-exclamó entusiasta la menor corriendo hacia una de las tiendas. La aludida se sentó en una de las bancas soltando un suspiro demostrando su agotamiento.

-Pero miren quien está aquí. Nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Reina del hielo-.

Esa voz...

"Me deben estar jodiendo" pensó la albina. Miro de soslayo confirmando sus sospechas. Ahí parado se encontraba un joven pelirrojo mirando a Elsa con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le molestaba y a la vez encontraba terriblemente sexy. "¡Elsa!" se reprimió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Westergard?-preguntó entre dientes.

-Lo mismo que tú ,copo de nieve-dijo burlesco. Cuanto odiaba esos apodos que le tenía.

-¿Comprando regalos de navidad? Eso es nuevo de tu parte Hans-dijo divertida y con un leve tono de ironía.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Hans apuntando la banca. Elsa asintió y él se sentó a su lado.-¿Qué haces tan sola?-

-No estoy sola. Anna está allí dentro buscando un regalo para Kristoff-

-¿El grandullón?-Hans preguntó con desagrado.

-Por lo menos es mucho mejor novio que fuiste tú para Anna, él si se la merece-dijo Elsa defendiendo al novio de su hermana.

-Oh vamos Elsa, ¿Tan malo fui?-la aludida lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tú qué crees?-espetó.

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí-Hans se levantó-Fue un gusto volverla a ver _Su Majestad, _pronto nos volveremos a ver-dijo con burla intentando provocar a Elsa lo cual funcionó a la perfección. Se dio vuelta en sus talones y se marcho de allí recibiendo una mirada de odio de la rubia.

-Estúpido Hans-.

-¡Elsa!-Anna iba corriendo donde se encontraba ella.

-Oh Anna, que bueno que volviste. Ahora nos podemos ir-

-¿Qué hacia Hans aquí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Solo estaba para fastidiarme como siempre-contestó-Bueno andando, solo quiero llegar a casa-.

-Oh Elsa, si tan solo supieras.-dijo para si misma Anna siguiendo a su hermana por detrás.

* * *

Ya era Nochebuena y toda la casa estaba decorada con hermosos adornos navideños. Lo único que faltaba es que llegaran los invitados y todo comenzaría.

Elsa estaba en su cuarto arreglándose, usaría un hermoso vestido turquesa con escote de corazón con manga larga transparente, ajustado desde la cintura y para abajo caía libremente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color con un poco de tacón. Elegante pero cómodo. Su larga cabellera rubia hecha en una media cola con trenza. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista.

-¡Elsa! Te ves d-i-v-i-n-a.-deletreó su hermana mirándola con admiración.

-Gracias, tú igual estás muy bella-Anna vestía un vestido verde manzana ajustado hasta el muslo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto **(N/A: Como en la coronación).**

-¡Anna! Al final ayer no me dijiste que le compraste a Kristoff-.

-Es una sorpresa. Además está especialmente hecho para él, o para ser exactos, para ambos-explicó la muchacha.

-Estoy segura que le fascinara-dijo con confianza Elsa feliz por su hermana haya encontrado el amor. Kristoff era un buen chico.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de las hermanas.

-Bienvenidos-escucharon la voz de su padre.

-¡Anna! ¡Elsa!-un niño pelinegro que aparenta de unos 10 años se acercó a las hermanas.

-¡Olaf!-exclamaron felices abrazando al pequeño.

-Mira como has crecido desde al ultima vez que nos vimos-

-Lo sé, ya soy grande-Olaf le ocaciono ternura a las mayores.

-Elsa, voy a ver a Kristoff-dijo Anna.

-Esta bien-.

Anna fue en busca de su novio y lo encontró

-¡Kristoff! si viniste-dijo esta felizmente abrazándolo.

-Claro que vine, ¿Acaso lo dudabas?-.

-Claro que no tonto-se dieron un casto beso en los labios-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó.

-No lo he visto desde que llegué-contestó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y si no viene? Si no viene todo lo que planeamos estará arruinado ¿Entiendes? arruinado-exclamó alterada Anna.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?-dijo Kristoff entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No, no lo estoy haciendo!-gritó llamando la atención de todos haciendo que estoy volteen hacia ellos.-¡Ustedes sigan en lo suyo!-los invitados quitaron sus miradas rápidamente.

-La cena está lista-escucharon decir a su madre.

-Ok,no va a venir-dijo decepcionada la muchacha.

Todos se encaminaron a la mesa y cenaron tranquilamente sin ningún inconveniente. Anna en vez de comer devoraba la comida, 1) estaba hambrienta y 2) intentaba desquitarse con ella por que Hans no llegó. Al terminar de cenar Anna y Kristoff comenzaron a reclamar entre sí.

-Es un imbécil. Amablemente lo invite a cenar para que no la pase solo y no viene-espetó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo el rubio.

-Anna-llamó su madre-tu amigo Hans ya llegó-dijo esta con una sonrisa. Sus padres no sabían que alguna vez tuvieron algo.

-Debe ser una broma-ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos viendo al pelirrojo entrando a la casa.

-No me sorprende que llegase tarde. Siempre era impuntual en nuestras citas cuando salíamos-.

-Ni siquiera menciones eso-dijo molesto Kristoff.

-No te pongas celoso. Sabes que eres el único para mi-dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.-Bien, ahora que ya está aquí, es hora de iniciar misión _Helsa-_Anna se frotó las manos y relamiéndose los labios

-¿Misión_ Helsa? _¿Enserio?-preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Que falta de imaginación tienes-.

-Ok-suspiró-Solo espero que Elsa esté de buen humor para esto-se notaba nerviosismo en su voz. Cuando Elsa estaba enojada nadie querría estar ahí.

-Oh créeme que lo estará. Ah estado todo este tiempo con Olaf y si estás solo 2 minutos con él, estás de lo mejor-dijo la pelirroja con confianza.-Ahora, tú con Hans y yo con Elsa. Los juntaremos en el punto acordado-.

Kristoff se acercó al pelirrojo a paso inseguro.

-¡Hans! que alegría verte por aquí-exclamo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Anna me insistió mucho en que tenia que venir. Llegue tarde porque tuve un pequeño problema con mi coche, pero ya lo solucione-el aludido miro al rubio confundido pues casi nunca le hablaba de ese modo tan ¿amistoso?.

-Excelente que hayas venido-dijo posando un brazo sobre su hombro-Ven, quiero que veas algo-

Ambos empezaron caminar mientras con Anna estaba teniendo problemas con Elsa. Ella se negaba a ir.

-Vamos hermana, será divertido, te lo juro-intentó por tercera vez y como dicen la tercera es la vencida. Y así fue.

-Esta bien, ya voy-dijo rendida la albina. Elsa y Anna caminaron hacia los jardines y estaba todo obscuro.-¿El jardín? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Elsa estaba confundida ¿Por qué su hermana la trajo aquí? Sus dudas se hicieron más grandes al ver a la persona menos esperada-¿Westergard?-.

_En ese instante con Kristoff y Hans..._

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí afuera?-preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado. Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer-_._

-¿Molestar a Elsa está en esa lista?-preguntó divertido su acompañante.

-¿Westerdard?-Hans fijó su mirada proveniente de donde venia esa voz y se quedo estupefacto. Elsa se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido que le hacia destacar su figura. Si no tuviera auto-control en ese momento estaría babeando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-continuó la albina confundida.

-Pero que coincidencia-dijo Anna inocentemente-Vayámonos Kristoff par que lo dejemos hablar tranquilos-

-¡Anna! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!-exclamó molesta pero ya era tarde, la mencionada se fui no sin antes con los labios decir "Te quiero".

-¡Ven sígueme!-dijo Anna agarrando la mano de su novio corriendo a su habitación-Aquí tenemos una mejor vista de ellos-

-No creo que sea bueno espiar... ¡¿Los vas a grabar?!-gritó Kristoff viendo a la chica sacando su móvil.

-Por supuesto. Quiero que en el futuro mis sobrinos vean el primer beso de sus padres-dijo entusiasmada dando saltitos.

-El chocolate te afectó-dijo Kristoff rodando los ojos-¿Qué es eso?- Anna sacó una pequeña caja con un botón.

-Esto hará que el lugar se vea mágico-explicó.

_Con Hans y Elsa..._

-¿Anna planeó todo esto?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé-contestó.-¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Me voy adentro-De pronto las luces del jardín de prendieron dando una atmósfera romántica. Sin duda era hermoso.-¿Pero qué demonios?-

-¿Esto es una broma?-dijo Hans mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?-Elsa fijó su mirada al mismo lugar-Anna...-

Ahí arriba se encontraba un muérdago colgado entre ellos dos.

-Hay que cumplir las reglas-dijo con una sonrisa Hans.

-Nos estarás pensando en besarme ¿Verdad?-Elsa empezó a retroceder pero Hans la agarró por la cintura impidiéndoselo-Hans, dejar de bromear...-

-Ya cállate-sin previo aviso, Hans estampo sus labios sobre los de Elsa. Ella lo recibió con los ojos abiertos, el contacto era cálido y se sentía terriblemente bien. Posó sus manos en su pecho con la intención de correrlo pero solo logró que se acercaran más.

Elsa no pudo más con la tentación, cerró sus ojos y empezó corresponder el beso. Enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y a juguetear con sus cabellos. Sus labios se movían en sincronía y encajaban perfectamente como si su destino fuese estar juntos. En ese momento ninguno quería separase del otro pero la falta de aire les hacia falta. Al romper el contacto juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

-Hace tiempo que quise hacer esto-dijo Hans con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida.

-Elsa...-suspiró-La razón por la que empece a salir con Anna es porque quería acercarme a ti pero tú no me prestabas atención-Elsa no lo podía creer-Desde que te conozco he estado enamorado de ti-

-Dime que no es verdad. No podría soportar que todo esto fuera una farsa-Elsa se empezó ha alejar pero Hans la agarró de la muñeca.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Lo que digo es la pura verdad-explicó-Termine con Anna porque no quería seguir mintiéndole. No quería que se haga demasiadas ilusiones con cosas que no son verdad-Hans tomó un poco de aire-Después de nuestra ruptura ella me empezó a fastidiar al igual que tú-rió-Yo también empece ha hacerlo porque de ese modo lograba captar un poco tu atención pero no de la manera que quería-.

-Hans...-

-Déjame terminar-interrumpió-Un día no soporte más las acusaciones de Anna porque si que me saca de mis casillas-nuevamente rió-Le dije toda la verdad, ella se puso como loca y a saltar de alegría... lo típico de ella. Ahora veo porque planeo todo esto-Elsa de nuevo se encontraba en sus brazos- Elsa, dame una oportunidad-

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó con delicadeza lo cual Hans con gusto correspondió. Su beso se convirtió cada vez mas apasionado y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya es medianoche, te quiero dar algo. Date la vuelta y quita tu cabello-Ella obedeció.-Espero que te guste, lo escogí especialmente para ti-

Elsa vio su cuello donde colgaba un precioso collar en forma de copo de nieve decorado con diamantes.

-Hans... es hermoso, muchísimas gracias-dijo tocando el objeto.

-Un copo de nieve para otro copo de nieve-dijo Hans divertido. Se dieron un casto beso en los labios.

-¡LO TENGO TODO GRABADO!-la voz de Anna se escuchó por todo el lugar.-¡VOY A LLORAR!-Hans y Elsa vieron a la ventana de la habitación de Anna y allí se encontraba ella y Kristoff.

-¡Mierda Anna cállate!-ese fue Kristoff.

-¡Ven y dame un beso!-Anna se tiró sobre él y desaparecieron de sus vistas. Hans y Elsa rieron y se abrazaron.

-Feliz Navidad Hans-

-Feliz Navidad Elsa-

_Con Anna y Kristoff..._

Después de que Anna le diera ese beso a su novio. Ella entusiasmada se levantó buscando algo en su habitación.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Tú regalo de navidad-dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita.-Espero que te guste-

Kristoff abrió la caja y había dos anillos. Él tomó uno y decía "Anna y Kristoff" al igual que el otro.

-Diablos Anna, yo no te compré nada,estuve muy ocupado últimamente y...-Anna posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Con tu amor es más que suficiente-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te amo Anna-

-Y yo a ti-

Ambos compartieron un beso en los labios demostrando su amor que siente por el otro. Esa fue la mejor de las navidades para ambas hermanas pues la pasaron con una persona muy especial.

* * *

**¡Tráiganme**** pañuelos mierda! ¡¿Cómo que se acabaron?! ¡Anda a comprar otros! **

**Oh Hola hermosos *se seca las lagrimas* ¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Mejor que el anterior? Espero que si porque aquí en Chile son las 00:10 de la noche y todo por estar escribiendo para ustedes porque los amo... *-***

**La idea del anillo la saque de la saga de Hush,Hush libro "Crescendo" pero decía "Jev y Nora" ¡¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de personas ficticias?! ¿¡POR QUÉ MUNDO CRUEL!? **

**Gracias a los reviews anteriores y por su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco:)**

**_Reviews:_**

_A Frozen Fan: _De verdad gracias por tu apoyo:) yo te admiro muchísimo y lo sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que una gran escritora me apoya. Este one-shot fue mejor en ortografía en mi opinión pero hice lo mejor que pude... Besos! Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo...

_Helsa fan: _Gracias por tu comentario y ahora te voy a decírtelo personalmente... ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! xD lo escribí en un review de A Frozen Fan pero dudo que lo hayas leído pero ahora si puedes:) te mando un besito de Olaf y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo*3*

_AuroraAuror: _Hay amiguis no quería hacerlo ¡Te lo juro! pero debía hacerlo me apuntaron con una metralleta y si no lo hacia *pium* ok exagere mucho xD ¿Quién no ama esa canción de La Factoría? En mi opinión es la mejor de todas (O la única que conozco xD) Te deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo junto a tu familia ^-^

_Fuc* you: _No quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo pero es todo lo contrario de lo que tú piensas; A Frozen Fan está muy feliz por que haya más Helsa y no es el mismo nombre el de ella es "Iceburns Oneshots" y el mio "Oneshot's Helsa" Por favor no hables si no te tengo rencor ni nada solo intento aclarar las cosas contigo.

Pazita bye


	3. Speak Now

Hello Hello*-*

Antes que nada. Quiero mandarle un saludo a una gran escritora Helsa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños A Frozen Fan! Que la pases muy bien y que cumplas muchos años más:D

Este OS está completamente dedicado a ella, no solo porque es su cumpleaños, sino también porque mientras leía una viñeta de "30 días de Helsa"-Hacer lo correcto- escuché la canción "Speak Now" de Taylow Swift y ¡CABOOM! *finge una explosión* La idea vino a mi.

Espero que les guste y lo siento si hay algún error ortográfico.

Sin mas preámbulos. El tercer one-shot...

* * *

**Declaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. Solo ocupo a sus personajes para entretener a los lectores y sacarles aunque sea un sonrisa. Esto va sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Speak Now**

* * *

Elsa miraba a través de la ventana melancólicamente. Necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, le resultaba muy difícil procesar la idea. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que recibió aquella noticia pero aún no lo superaba y le dolía mucho. ¿Por qué es tan estúpido? ¿Acaso está ciego que no ve que está cometiendo un grave error?.

Sintió una lagrima rebelde caer por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué Hans? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de este modo?-murmuró para si misma.

-Elsa...

La joven volteó su cabeza levemente y allí de pie se encontraba su hermana vestida con una vestido purpura y muy bien arreglada. Ella la miraba con un rostro preocupado. Elsa rápidamente se quitó el rastro de lagrimas e intentó sonreír.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-Hermana, necesito hablar contigo-dijo la pelirroja con nerviosismo.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó la albina haciéndose la inocente. Sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar su hermana.

-Es sobre, bueno ya sabes...-Anna jugó con sus dedos- Hans.

-Anna, estoy bien, no te preocupes. No me interesa en lo abso...-

-No, Elsa. Quizá te engañes a ti pero a mi no-interrumpió la menor.- Ya basta.

-No hay nada de que hablar sobre eso Anna. Estoy bien-Elsa esquivó a su hermana y caminó hacia la puerta pero Anna la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a voltearse.

-No, no estás bien. Desde que supiste que Hans se va a casar te has comportado muy diferente. Y no me lo vengas a negar, escuché lo que dijiste hace un momento.-dijo Anna mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Anna por favor, no quiero hablar sobre el tema-Elsa nuevamente sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-Elsa, no puedes permitir que Hans se case. ¡Debes hacer algo al respecto! Ustedes se aman.

-¿Por qué insinúas eso?-preguntó la rubia.

-Oh vamos Elsa, es muy obvio, lo he notado en la manera que se miran mutuamente.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Hans que nos hacía la vida imposible?-

-No estamos hablando de eso en este momento. Esto es sobre ti y Hans sobre lo que siente uno por el otro-regaña Anna.

-No hay ningún yo y Hans-espetó Elsa.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Anna puso sus ojos en blanco-No te mientas más Elsa por favor, te causas daño.

-No estoy mintiendo-

-¿Ah, si? Entonces ¿Por qué lo besaste ayer en el parque?- Anna se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos y sintió ruborizarse-¿Nos estabas espiando?

-Ehhh puede que si... ¡No cambiemos el tema!-reclamó Anna alzando sus brazos al altura de sus hombros-Hermana, me duele verte así de triste. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Elsa se enderezó- Esta es mi vida Anna, yo decido que hacer con ella. Así que déjame en paz

Anna incrédula por sus palabras suspiró profundamente y miró a su hermana con decepción-Está bien, no te molestaré más. Voy a la boda, no sé si tu iras.

La joven vio a su hermana salir de su habitación con pasos firmes pero antes de salir por la puerta dijo:

-Estás cometiendo un error al dejarlo ir.

Cuando nuevamente estuvo a solas en su cuarto, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada. Abrazó sus piernas y empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido ayer.

**_Flashback _**

_Elsa caminaba por el parque con el frío nocturno. Quería salir a caminar un rato y tomar aire puro. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor a las parejas que iban tomadas de la mano y sonriendo. Sentía envidia por la felicidad que ellos tenían._

_ De algún modo recordó sus peleas sin sentido con Hans; los insultos que se decían y las miradas de odio que se hacían mutuamente. Eso se convirtió como un hobby y debía admitir que era divertido hacerlo. _

_Pero todo cambió cuando él conoció a Alexandra. Desde ahí todo fue distinto. Hans comenzó a ignorar a todos, centrándose en solo su "noviecita" ,y cabe mencionar que ella es una mujer arrogante y egoísta y solo se comporta como un ángel cuando está con él. No entiende como Hans pudo fijarse en alguien como ella. Elsa q__uedó toda devastada cuando supo que Hans le propuso matrimonio y lo peor es que no sabe el por qué. _

_Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra alguien más._

_-Lo siento, no veía por donde iba-se disculpó la muchacha sin alzar la vista._

_-No te preocupes, copo de nieve._

_Y hablando del rey de roma..._

_-¿Hans? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la muchacha alzando una ceja y caminado unos pasos atrás debido a la cercanía que tenía con él. _

_-¿Qué no puedo venir al parque? Es un lugar público por si no lo sabías-bromeó el pelirrojo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo._

_-Me refiero a que ¿No deberías estar en tu despedida de soltero? _

_-Quise tomar aire fresco. Además, los chicos están todos borrachos. Hasta mis hermanos-rió Hans _

_-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? El novio perdiéndose su propia despedida._

_-Yo quería algo "simple" pero al parecer, mi hermano no entiende el significado de esa palabra-ambos comenzaron a reír juntos._

_ Sus risas cesaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron. _

_-Hans, estás cometiendo un error-murmuró Elsa inconscientemente. _

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundido alzando una ceja rojiza._

_-No puedes casarte con Alexandra. Ella no es la indicada para ti.-_

_-¿A qué viene todo?-Hans la miraba aún sin comprender._

_-Voy a arrepentirme de esto..._

_-¿De qué habl...?- antes de que el joven pudiera hablar. Elsa agarró firmemente el cuello del abrigo de Hans y estampó sus labios sobre los de él. Notó el cuerpo de Hans tensarse ante la acción quedándose inmóvil. _

_Un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer. La lluvia se intensificó más y toda la gente del parque se comenzó a dispersar para no quedar empapados. Pero Elsa seguían sujetando del cuello al pelirrojo sin importarle la lluvia. _

_Hans con brusquedad se separó de ella y retrocedió varios pasos llevándose sus manos a su cabello todo mojado._

_-¡Hans, lo siento! ¡No sé lo que me pasó!_

_-¿Es que acaso estás loca Elsa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme? Mañana me caso por el amor de Dios-espetó él histérico._

_-Por favor perdóname, pero tenía que hacerte ver que no puedes casarte con Alexandra.-explicó con la voz quebrada_

_-¿Y a ti qué te importa con quien me caso o no? Es mi vida._

_-Porque me importas demasiado Hans. Y estás cometiendo un error en tu vida al casarte con ella._

_Hans comenzó a reír cortante.-¿Estás celosa? Eso lo explica todo..._

_-¿Qué? ¡No! eso no tiene nada que ver_

_-¡¿Entonces qué?!- Elsa se quedo ahí mirándolo sin decir ninguna palabra -¿Sabes qué? Mejor no contestes. Me voy._

_-¡Hans! ¡Por favor espera!- llamó la joven, pero ya era tarde. Vio al pelirrojo alejándose de allí sin mirar atrás. Elsa se tambaleó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sollozando, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se mezclasen con sus lagrimas. _

_-Perdóname-susurró._

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Ahí estaba, apoyada en la pared mirando hacia la nada. Sin nadie que la consolase.

Ya era demasiado tarde, Hans se va a casar, formará una familia y envejecerá junto a otra. Y no puede ser nada para evitarlo.

_"Ustedes se aman" _la voz de su hermana resonaba en su cabeza como un eco.

Elsa miró sobre su mesita de noche el pequeño marco. Tomó el marco en sus manos y observó la foto la fotografía con una sonrisa; Aparecía ella cruzada de brazos y con un rostro fastidiado y a su derecha estaba Hans divertido haciéndole el signo de paz sobre su cabeza. Recuerda cuando tomaron esa foto, apenas eran unos pre-adolescentes de 12 y 13 años.

_-Aún no es muy tarde.-_escuchó a su consciencia.

Abrió su armario y allí colgado descansaba un vestido blanco de tirantes como si hubiese estado preparado y listo para usar.

-Debo estar completamente loca...

* * *

**(N/A: Recomendable escuchar "Speak Now" de Taylow Swift mientras leen esto) **

En la entrada de la Iglesia estaba Hans saludando a todos los invitados vestido en un smoking negro y una corbata azul marino. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo pero al no ver lo que buscaba, sus ojos mostraba desilusión.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver a cierta pelirroja en compañía de un muchacho rubio. Se acercó a la pareja y los saludó.

-Bienvenida Anna- su acompañante carraspeó- Y Kristoff. Gracias por venir.

-No hay problema Hans. No nos la perderíamos por nada-sonrió Anna.

-¿Kristoff? Puedo quitarte un rato a tu novia. Necesito hablar con ella.-Kristoff asintió a regañadientes.

Cuando estaba a cierta distancia de los demás Hans se rascó la nuca

-¿Y Elsa? ¿Vendrá?-Hans se mordió el labio inferior nervioso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza-No vendrá. Lo siento. Hice lo que pude para convencerla.

Él se la quedo viendo y todo el brillo que tenía en sus ojos desapareció.-Está bien. No te preocupes.

Anna vio al cobrizo marcharse cabizbajo. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para volver a la Iglesia escuchó gritos de una mujer.

-¡Son unas buenas para nada! ¡No saben como se hace!-

Anna caminó hacía donde provenía los gritos y vio a Alexandra reclamándoles a las damas de honor.

-¡Pásamelo! Todo lo tengo que hacer yo- la novia tomó la corona y se la puso en su cabeza como si fuese una reina.-Soy al novia más hermosa del universo.-presumió.

Las damas de honor voltearon los ojos sin que Alexandra se diera cuenta.

La pelirroja dio una ultima mirada con desagrado y volvió con su pareja.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Kristoff

-Nada importante.-ella miraba de derecha a izquierda con la esperanza de ver a su hermana.

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar y todos estaban en sus asientos. Anna se rindió en su búsqueda y tomó asiento.

La música central empieza a sonar y todos se ponen de pie y miran a la novia que está en la entrada de la Iglesia en su vestido blanco estilo princesa. Alexadra camina hacia el altar como si fuese la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

Cuando llegó al lado de Hans tomó su mano y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él, por el contrario, hizo una sonrisa débil.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de Alexandra Robinson y Hans Westergard-la voz del sacerdote se escucha por todo el lugar.

La ceremonia avanzó sin problema hasta que llegó el momento único.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión. Hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Anna se da cuenta que todos miran a la entrada y comienzan a sacar sus celulares. Voltea su cabeza y abre los ojos como platos.

Allí de pie estaba Elsa, con su vestido blanco de tirantes y su habitual trenza francesa que cuelga por su hombro izquierdo. Todos la miran horrorizados pero ella solo tiene la vista fija en alguien: Hans.

-Yo me opongo.-dice con seguridad.

La dignidad es lo ultimo que le importaba ahora.

Hans y Alexandra se quedan mirando a Elsa con los ojos como platos.

-¡Chicos! Llévense a esta loca de aquí-espeta Alexandra.

Dos hombres toman de los brazos a Elsa y se la llevan.

-¡Hans! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!-exclama la platinada haciendo fuerza para liberarse.

-¡Alto!

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunta molesta Alexandra tomando el brazo de Hans.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho-El cobrizo suelta el agarre y corre hacia Elsa. Alexandra se lo queda viendo atónita.

Los muchachos la sueltan y antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Sintió unos brazos rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo al cual con gusto correspondió.

Ninguno decía ni una sola palabra, solo estaba ahí abrazados como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hicieran.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-pregunta él

-Me gustas Hans. Mi hermana me hizo razonar, pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo y...

Cuando iba a seguir explicando, sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Hans la estaba besando.

¡La está besando Dios! ¡Frente a todas las personas!. Sentía mariposas, no, ¡dragones! volando en su estomago.

¿Qué mas da? En la vida solo se vive una vez. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar y llevó sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo profundizando el beso. En ese momento nada importaba, ni la boda, ni toda la gente que los miraba, nada.

Solo existía ella y Hans.

Separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes.

-Vayámonos de aquí-susurra Hans agarrando a Elsa y corriendo fuera de la Iglesia tomados de la mano. Dejando al público con la boca abierta.

-Te van a criticar mucho por esto-dice Elsa entre risas.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora.

* * *

**¡Tan tan tan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A qué estuvo weno? ¿A qué si? ¿No? Ok me voy :c**

**¡Al fin lo terminé! Pasando horas y horas pegándome en la cabeza con una piedra para que me venga una idea, al fin eso rindió frutos xD**

**¡Siempre quise escribir un beso bajo la lluvia! *0***

**Como dije al principio, este OS está dedicado a A Frozen Fan.**

**En este OS no voy a responder reviews porque ahora estoy super apurada y estoy escribiendo muy rápido. Tengo que salir y no voy a llegar hasta la noche. En el siguiente voy a responder todos ¿oki?**

**Solo voy a responder el de A Frozen Fan:**

A Frozen Fan: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday _(agrega tu nombre), happy birthday to you. ¡Feliz cumpleaños chica! Pásala muy bien con tu familia. Este Os fue algo parecido a tu viñeta Hacer lo correcto, con la diferencia que es Elsa que quiere evitar que Hans se case con la chica equivocada. Y fue Elsa quien robó un beso esta vez jajaja quería quitar el cliché de que el hombre roba los besos xD.

Ok me tengo que ir o me mi mamá me va a tirar la chancla D:

¡Bye bye! :3


	4. Unidos por el destino

Holi :D *huye gaymente*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Frozen tristemente no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a la compañía del ratón con voz para nada masculina**

* * *

**Unidos por el destino**

* * *

Era un cálido y hermoso día de primavera. El sol brillaba y las aves cantaban. Sí, era un perfecto día para celebrar una boda.

Todos estaban en la salida de la iglesia esperando ansiosos la llegada de la novia. Mientras tanto el novio recibía y agradecía a los presentes por su presencia a ese día tan especial para él.

Una familia que recién acababan de llegar miraban la cantidad de gente que había. La madre se agacha a la altura de sus dos pequeñas hijas.

-Elsa, Anna, quiero que durante todo el día se comporten y no hagan travesuras ¿entendido?-advirtió.

-No te preocupes mamá, prometemos que nos vamos portar bien-sonrió la hija mayor de tan solo 7 años mientras tomaba de la mano a la menor de 4 años.

-Me alegra-suspira aliviada la madre agarrada del brazo de su marido y los cuatro avanzan dónde se encontraban todos los presentes.

-¡Adgar, Idún!-los nombrados se detienen al ser llamados y ven a una mujer acercándose a ellos-No saben lo feliz que estoy de que hayan podido venir a la boda de mi hijo-saludó con una sonrisa la mujer de corta cabellera castaña.

-No es nada Dianna, es un placer haber venido.

-¿Éstas son tus hijas? ¡Pero que grandes están!-exclamó Dianna fijándose en las niñas-Recuerdo cuando conocí a Elsa, era tan solo una bebé y ahora es toda una señorita.

El comentario causó en Elsa un leve rubor.

-Mi hijo menor debe estar por aquí-Dianna recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba-¡Hans, cariño ven aquí!

Un niño pelirrojo se acercó donde fue llamado y se situó a un lado de su madre.

-Él es Hans, es mi hijo menor. Saluda, amor-lo impulsó la castaña.

-Mucho gusto-saludó con una encantadora sonrisa.

Elsa miró al niño con intriga, no debía tener más de 10 años. Hans pilló a la rubia viéndolo y accidentalmente sus ojos se cruzaron, verde contra azul. Elsa rápidamente agachó la mirada ocultando su sonrojo.

-Es muy apuesto-comentó Idún. Miró a su hija mayor y se sorprendió al verla sonrojada y con la vista al piso. Sonrío con un deje de picardía y le guiñó un ojo a Dianna que también se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-Les vamos a dejar a solas para que puedan hacerse amigos-dijo fingiendo inocencia Dianna.

-¿Qué? No, mamá, esper...-comenzó a protestar Hans.

Pero ya era tarde, ambas madres literalmente arrastraron a Adgar y a Anna, dejando a la pareja de niños solos. El ambiente era bastante incómodo y ninguno se atrevía hablar.

Hans de reojo miraba a la niña quién seguía cabizbaja.

-Hola-finalmente se propuso a iniciar una conversación.

-Ho-hola-murmuró Elsa tan bajito que apenas fue escuchado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el cobrizo.

-Elsa...

-Que bonito nombre Elsa, mi nombre es Hans-extendió su mano pero la niña simplemente llevó sus manos a su pecho.

Hans soltó un suspiro, era imposible hablar con ésta niña.

-Anda, es muy descortés dejarme con la mano extendida ¿sabías?

Elsa alzó su mirada un poco y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas del pelirrojo, eran tan hermosos que podría estar horas mirándolos. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Con todo su cuerpo temblando, con lentitud acercó su mano a la del joven y apenas sus dedos se rozaron ambos sintieron un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

Una bocina y los gritos de emoción de todos los presentes hicieron separarse de inmediato. Al parecer la novia finalmente había llegado. Elsa suspiró aliviada, había sido salvada por la campana de aquella situación tan incómoda, o en ese caso, por la bocina.

Idún, que junto a Dianna a una buena distancia estaban atentas a las acciones de sus hijos, se acercó a Elsa para tomarla de la mano y entrar a la iglesia. Tomaron asiento en el lado derecho, donde se encontraban los familiares y amigos del novio.

Todos se quedaron el silencio cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y la novia se dejó mostrar. Elsa no podía estar más impresionada, la mujer que se hallaba en la entrada se veía bellísima en ese vestido blanco. La joven tomó el brazo de su padre y avanzó lentamente. La felicidad radiaba por todo su rostro y Elsa se preguntó si el día se su propia boda estaría así de feliz; en ese momento se imaginó a sí misma portando un hermoso vestido de novia. Rió levemente y siguió admirando a la chica.

Al parecer la joven percibió la mirada de la niña porque la miró con ternura y le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente.

La ceremonia continuó con normalidad hasta que terminó y llegó el momento del beso. La pareja con felicidad juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y despúes tomada de la mano salieron de la iglesia.

Rápidamente la mayoría de las mujeres salieron trotando y se juntaron afuera. La rubia por curiosidad las siguió para averiguar porqué tanto alboroto.

Hans, que se fijó cuando la niña de antes salía, fue tras ella.

Elsa vio a todas las mujeres chillando y alzando sus brazos como si quisieran atrapar algo. Cómo no podía avanzar simplemente se quedó atrás para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces?-la niña dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

-Na-nada-respondió nerviosa como si fuese pillada en medio de una travesura.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Solamente quiero saber porque están todas aquí reunidas-habló esta vez más tranquila pero sin dejar de lado la timidez.

-Ah, eso es porque...-el niño no alcanzó a explicar, cuando los gritos de las mujeres se hicieron más fuertes. Elsa vio extrañada como el ramo que la novia antes tenía en sus manos, estaba volando por los aires e iba en dirección a ellos.

Por instinto alzó sus brazos y el bello ramo de rosas blancas cayó en sus manos y el impacto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Hans, rápidamente se situó detrás de ella y la abrazó para evitar que cayera al piso.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos al no sentir el contacto contra el suelo y ahí se dio cuenta que se encontraba rodeada por unos cálidos brazos que la tenían sujeta con fuerza. Subió su mirada azulina y todos-absolutamente todos- tenía puestos los ojos en ellos; algunos los miraban con ternura, otros con asombro y otros saltando de alegría (aquellas eran Idún y Dianna que saltaban y chillaban abrazadas como dos adolescentes).

Elsa giró su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas del cobrizo. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y quedaron de frente. La rubia que todavía tenía el ramo, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y Hans juró que nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como de aquella niña que hacía su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

* * *

Después de esa escena que dejó a todos asombrados, fueron a la fiesta donde celebrarían a los recién casados.

Cada presente estaba disfrutando de la velada, a excepción de una, que se encontraba apartada de todos sentada en una silla hundida en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué se pone nerviosa cuando está cerca del niño pelirrojo, ¿acaso sería porque... le gustaba? ¡No! Imposible. Apenas lo conoció ese día y además aún es demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas. Aunque admitía que era muy guapo y caballeroso y también...

Una mano apareció enfrente de su campo de visión impidiendo que siguiera pensando. Subió la mirada y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?-le preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa poniendo a Elsa más nerviosa.

-No sé bailar.

-No te preocupes-el cobrizo agarró la mano de la niña y la guió hasta la pista, con una mano rodeó su cintura y con la otra entrelazó los dedos con los de Elsa, ella llevó su mano libre al hombro del niño-, yo te enseñaré.

La canción "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne comenzó a sonar y Hans con lentitud empezó a bailar para que ella pudiera seguir sus pasos.

"_Tiempo de Vals, es el tiempo hacia atrás_

_donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar, _

_donde el mundo se para y te observa girar._

_Es tiempo para amar."_

Elsa poco a poco empezó a seguir el ritmo que era guiada y le resultó más fácil bailar. Ella siempre miraba los pies de ambos para no tener que pisarle accidentalmente y también porque quería evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

_"Tiempo de Vals, tiempo para sentir _

_y decir sin hablar, y escuchar sin oír._

_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín._

_Es tiempo de vivir." _

Hans, un poco molesto porque no lo miraba directamente, tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Le sonrió con confianza y le murmuró un suave "Tranquila".

_"Bésame en Tiempo de Vals_

_un dos tres, un dos tres,_

_sin parar de bailar._

_Haz que este Tiempo de Vals _

_un dos tres, un dos tres,_

_no termine jamás."_

Aquel susurro la tranquilizó bastante y ahí en ningún momento despegaron sus ojos. Hans no podía quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules que lo tenían hipnotizado.

_"Tiempo de Vals, tiempo para viajar_

_por encima del sol, por debajo del mar,_

_sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar._

_No es tiempo de verdad."_

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos, no existían las personas que los miraban atentamente, nadie. Ni siquiera se fijaron cuando las otras parejas que estaban en la pista se alejaron dejando solo a la pequeña pareja bailando.

_"Tiempo de Vals, tiempo para abrazar,_

_la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar,_

_y elevarse violenta como un huracán._

_Es tiempo en espiral."_

Hans agarró una mano de Elsa y la hizo girar en su propio eje y el vestido celeste que ella levaba puesto se transformó en un vestido blanco palabra de honor. Y los que estaban bailando en la pista ya no eran unos niños, era una pareja de adultos que estaban bailando oficialmente por primera vez como Marido y Mujer.

_"Bésame en Tiempo de Vals_

_un dos tres, un dos tres,_

_sin parar de bailar._

_Haz que este Tiempo de Vals _

_un dos tres, un dos tres,_

_no termine jamás."_

El hombre nuevamente tomó la cintura de su mujer y continuaron bailando siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

-Haz mejorado mucho a cuando bailamos por primera vez-le murmuró al oído.

-Aprendí del mejor.

-Admito que soy muy bueno bailando, pero también soy muy bueno en otras cosas-susurró con picardía y tono seductor.

-¿Dónde quedó el niño caballeroso de hace diecisiete años?-preguntó la mujer divertida.

-Sigue aquí pero tú eres la que me vuelve loco, Copito.

La novia rió levemente y se dedicó a seguir bailando.

_"Bésame en Tiempo de Vals_

_un dos tres, un dos tres,_

_sin parar de bailar._

_Haz que este Tiempo de Vals _

_un dos tres, un dos tres,_

_no termine jamás."_

Nuevamente solo eran ellos dos, no había nadie que los interrumpiera de aquel mágico momento. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez llegarían hasta aquí? Es como sí desde un principio estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

_"Tiempo de Vals que empleamos los dos,_

_dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón,_

_con tres pasos de baile, una historia de amor._

_Es tiempo y es en fin._

_Mi tiempo para ti." _

La canción qué llegaba a su final, le traían unos bellos recuerdos; como cuando bailaron juntos por primera vez el mismo tema de ahora, hace tanto años atrás siendo apenas unos niños.

Acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

-Te amo tanto, Hans.

-Y yo a ti, mi hermosa Elsa.

* * *

**NotasDeLaAutoraQueTodosAman(?:  
**

*sale de su escondite con almohadas amarradas a su cuerpo* Ahora sí, ahora pueden tirarme todo lo que quieran...

***2 HOURS LATER***

¿Desahogados? Ok, perfecto...

*saca un cupcake con una velita* Feliz cumpleaños a mí, Feliz cumpleaños a mí, Feliz cumpleaños a mí ;-;

15... malditos... años... ._.

¿Tan vieja estoy? :'v

Ok dejando de lado mi cumpleaños, ¡De verdad siento tanto haber tardado tanto en actualizar! D:

La maldita inspiración nunca llegaba a mí y estaban que me salía humo por las orejas, y el drabble que tenía escrito hasta a la mitad y que tanto me costó pensar en él se borró :) :)

Frutah Bidah:'v

*Dramatización sobre lo ocurrido" **(Advertencia: posiblemente exagere un poco ._.)**

_Paz se sienta frente a su computador preparada para escribir, se truena los dedos y busca el drabble. Se asusta porque no lo encuentra y grita a todo pulmón haciendo que perros de la calle ladren.  
_

_Desesperada sin saber que hacer, se dice que es mejor volver a escribirlo pero se le olvidó por completo todo lo que tenía escrito. Hizo varios intentos pero ninguno salía perfecto como lo era el original._

_Se hizo volita en un rincón y lloró. _

_Al día siguiente decidió escribir otro proyecto, tenía la motivación al 100%, haría todo por sus lectoras. Tecleó una letra al azar y... comenzó a escribir como mono retrasado puras webadas que no tenían el mínimo sentido. _

_Hasta llegó al punto de golpear su cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez. _

_Nuevamente se hizo volita y lloró._

_Ya entrando casi en depresión se puso a ver Love Stage! (por cuarta vez:v) y... ¡El primer capitulo la inspiró a escribir algo relacionado con una boda! _

_Pasaron los días y ella no se despegaba de la computadora y trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que al principio "drabble" quedara perfecto. _

_Se dio cuenta que el "drabble" quedó más largo que de lo que ella esperaba._

_-¡Ya sé! Hace muuuuuucho que no actualizo un OS... ¡A seguir escribiendo! _

_Estaba tomando un descanso y escuchaba música cuando de pronto... "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne comenzó a sonar y le dio otra idea para el OS. Ignorando por completo que estaba comiendo, tiró la comida a la mierda y se situó enfrente de su computadora y escribió como si no hubiera mañana. _

_Cuando su creación por fin quedó terminada, empezó a reír como psicópata, o seo creía ella, porque en realidad reía como foca retrasada._

*Fin de la dramatización*

_:D :D _

Yyyyyy eso fue lo que ocurrió. De locos ¿no?

Hice a Hans de niño más caballeroso porque me resultó tierno, a medida que creció se volvió a lo que es ahora xD

Como sea...

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado! (Demasiado atrasado)

Les mando unos besitos enormes y muchos abrazos de parte de ésta quinceañera ¡OMG! *0*

Bye bye :3

PD: ¡POR FAVOR MANDEN SUGERENCIAS QUE TENGO LA MENTE EN BLANCO! D:


	5. Slow Down

Holi;u;

* * *

**Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece. Simplemente utilizo a sus personajes para divertirme creando historias que provienen de mi alocada imaginación.**

* * *

**_Slow Down  
_**

* * *

Dos, cinco, o tal vez siete... en realidad ya perdió la cuenta de cuantos chupitos de tequila había consumido, pero aún así no era suficiente. Las emociones dolorosas seguían allí, devorándolo por dentro.

La fuerte música se escuchaba por todos lados y sin embargo a Hans le daba igual. Lo más interesante que tenía enfrente era el pequeño vaso, ahora vacío, donde intentaba ahogar sus penas

Desafortunadamente todavía se encontraba sobrio; en estos momentos como odiaba tener una buena resistencia al alcohol. **  
**

-Hey Hans, creo que ya deberías parar.

Hans protestó con un gruñido cuando el chupito se le fue arrebatado de las manos. Ahora lo único que más quería era embriagarse con ese liquido y no despertar jamás.

-¿Por qué lo hizo...?-apretó los puños con fuerza-¡¿Por qué mierda me engañó con ese imbécil?! ¿Hice algo mal acaso?-el pelirrojo continuaba torturándose con esos pensamientos. Sentía unas increíbles ganas de llorar por la impotencia.

-¡Viejo, deja de amargarte la vida! ¡Olvidate de ella y disfruta de este lugar!-el castaño le pegó un palmetazo en la nuca.

-Nunca me imaginé decir esto, pero el idiota de Eugene tiene razón-comentó un rubio dándole suaves palmadas en el hombro-Ya han pasado semanas y tú sigues en modo depresión. Debes olvidar a Elena y seguir con tu vida.

-¡No es fácil! ¡Maldición Kristoff, nos íbamos a casar!-el cobrizo apretaba los dientes mientras hablaba-No es bonito encontrarte a la que pensabas que sería la mujer de tu vida en tu propia cama con otro hombre en media sesión de sexo.

-¡Por esa misma razón te trajimos a este club!-exclamó Eugene dándole un trago a su bebida-Para que te distraigas y créeme cuando te digo que ésta noche será inolvidable para ti.

Hans enarcó una ceja y miró confuso a su amigo-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

Él simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Digamos que soy un cliente habitual aquí, y hay un show en específico que te deja sin palabras. Y comenzará dentro de...-miró su reloj de muñeca-diez minutos.

Los mencionados diez minutos pasaron volando entre palabras de ánimo y más alcohol. Luego todas las luces de local se apagaron y tanto silbidos como aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar. Hans supuso que iniciaría el tan "emocionante" show del que hablaba su amigo castaño.

-_Damas y caballeros, está por comenzar lo que tanto estaban esperando-_los gritos y silbidos incrementaron ante la grave voz que provinieron de los parlantes-_Ahora sin más, les dejo con ustedes a la única e inigualable "Reina de las Nieves" _

Un solo reflector iluminó el escenario donde se encontraba un mujer de espaldas. El pelirrojo la observó por mera curiosidad; la chica llevaba puesto un vestido corto negro ceñido al cuerpo y con la espalda descubierta, unos tacones altos y el cabello rubio completamente suelto.

La música comenzó y Hans vio como la rubia alzaba un micrófono y se lo llevaba los labios.

_Now that I have captured your attention _

_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention _

_Mr. T say I'm ready for inspection _

_Show me how you make a first impression._

La chica primero inició con un sutil movimiento de caderas pero aún estando se espaldas. Y el pelirrojo se admitió a sí mismo que nunca antes había escuchado una voz tan hermosa.

_Oh! Oh! _

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow _

_Break it down and drop it low, low._

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights _

_'til you can't let me go! _

Y ahí fue donde Hans quedó completamente asombrado; por fin la chica se había dado la vuelta. En su rostro llevaba un antifaz también negro, no obstante, de igual forma podía apreciar el color azul de sus ojos. Unos ojos cual zafiro que hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine _

_All night long Baby, slow down the song._

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewin _

_All night long Baby, slow down the song. _

_Yeah! Baby, slow down the song._

La "Reina" cantaba y bailaba de una manera muy sensual pero sin llegar a lo vulgar. Todo el público presente le prestaban toda su atención y bailaban al son de la música. El cobrizo miró de reojo a sus dos amigos y ambos no eran la excepción del resto.

_Yeah! Baby, slow down the song._

_If you want me I'm accepting applications _

_So long as we keep this record on rotation._

_You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation._

_Breathe me in._

_Breathe me out. _

_So amazing._

El vestido se pegaba exquisitamente en su figura y resaltaba sus senos, su pequeña cintura y caderas. Su platinada y larga cabellera con suaves ondas acariciaban la piel de sus hombros descubiertos. Hans juraba que estaba en presencia de un ángel, un ángel travieso y juguetón.

_Oh! Oh! _

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow _

_Break it down and drop it low, low._

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights _

_'til you can't let me go! _

Todo iba bien hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Sí, la rubia había recorrido con la mirada todo el público y se encontró con un par de orbes esmeraldas que llamaron por completo su atención. Desde entonces no le despegaba la vista y el pelirrojo de algún modo sentía que estaba bailando para él. Un pensamiento egoísta pero se vale soñar.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine _

_All night long Baby, slow down the song._

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewin _

_All night long Baby, slow down the song. _

_Yeah! Baby, slow down the song._

Ahora mismo la chica bajaba del escenario. La verdad es que absolutamente nadie se había esperado eso. Y con pasos elegantes y sensuales caminaba hacia donde se hallaba aquel hombre que le interesó.

_Yeah! Baby, slow down the song  
_

_(Breathe me in, breathe me out) _

_The music's got me going_

_(Breathe me in, breathe me out) _

_No stop until the morning _

_(Breathe me in, breathe me out)_

_You know I'm ready for it,_

_For it, for it. Yeah! _

Y cuando ya se encontraba frente a él, lentamente con una mano comenzó a toquetear el firme pecho del hombre. Hans tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna con cada toque.

_(Breathe me in, breathe me out) _

_The music's got me going_

_(Breathe me in, breathe me out) _

_No stop until the morning _

_(Breathe me in, breathe me out)_

_You know I'm ready for it,_

_For it, for it. Yeah! _

Hizo a un lado el micrófono y acercó su rostro al contrario, y no se detuvo hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Lo que no se esperó el pelirrojo fue que le hayan mordisqueado el labio inferior. La ojiazul se alejó con una sonrisa triunfante y volvió a pasos lentos al escenario sin importarle las miradas estupefactas de los presentes.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine _

_All night long Baby, slow down the song._

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewin _

_All night long Baby, slow down the song. _

_Yeah! Baby, slow down the song._

_Yeah! Baby, slow down the song. _

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y cuando se encendieron, la mujer ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Nadie hizo ningún movimiento hasta que la música normal volvió a sonar. Hans estaba boquiabierto, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que sucedió ante solo 10 segundos.

-¿Qué... mierda... FUE ESO!?- exclamó Eugene haciendo que el ojiverde saliera de su trance.-¡Viejo, eres el hombre más afortunado de todo el puto mundo! ¡"La Reina de las Nieves" nunca antes había bajado del escenario y ahora que lo hizo fue para besarte! ¡A ti! ¡Esto es una puta locura!

Hans, ignorando los gritos de su amigo llevó su mano al labio que fue mordido. Al estar tan cerca de ella pudo sentir perfectamente su fragancia, una fragancia muy adictiva. Dios, daría lo que fuera por volver a olerla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el tan solo verla hizo que olvidara todos sus problemas.

-Hans, ¿estás bien?. Eso fue bastante inesperado, hombre.

El susodicho se giró hacia su amigo rubio y sonrió, sonrió como no lo hacía hace semanas.

-Sí, perfectamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más precisamente en un camerino, una chica se encontraba hecha bolita en un rincón. Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo que le hacía competencia a un tomate maduro.

-¡No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así!-se decía cada cinco segundos-¡Qué vergüenza, Dios!

Al lado de ella dos chicas más intentaban respirar pues las carcajadas se lo impedían.

-¡Elsa...-risa-no me creo-risa- lo que acabo de ver!-dijo la chica de trenzas para despúes volver a reír.

-¡Yo tampoco!-agregó otra rubia y después tomó un profundo respiro-Pero te comprendo. Ese chico estaba b.u.e.n.í.s.i.m.o.

-Tienes razón, Punzie-habló la pelinaranja luego de calmarse-Pero estaba mucho mejor el chico rubio que lo acompañaba. ¿Viste esos músculos? ¡Fueron esculpidos por Dioses!

-¡No me ayudan!-chilló Elsa sonrojándose aún más si es que era posible.-¡¿Ahora qué haré?!

-¡Hey cálmate! Menos mal estabas utilizando el antifaz.

-¡Les juro que no sé porqué lo hice!-volvió a chillar la ojiazulino-Sí, admito que era guapo, ¡pero esa no es excusa!. Por poco y lo beso.

-Ya Elsa, no te pongas así. Fue divertido-habló Rapunzel intentando animar a su amiga.-Pero sé honesta contigo misma, de verdad le tenías ganas.

-¡Querías que te diera duro contra el muro!

Así Anna y Rapunzel volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y esta vez nadie las iba a detener. Su pobre amiga Elsa iba a sufrir de bullying de por vida.

-¡Las odio!

* * *

**NotasDeLaAutoraBienIrresponsable:  
**

Etto... ¡Holi! :D Sí, sé que no actualizo desde Febrero aquí;-;. Les juro que la inspiración no estaba de mi lado y sí aparecía me abandonaba en medio proyecto. :'v

¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! SOY INOCENTE D:

En realidad esto iba a ser drabble peeero, me pasé con lo extenso y por eso lo puse en One-shot's Helsa:3

La canción que canta Elsa es "Slow Down" de Selena Gomez, estaba en una guerra contra "Come &amp; Get It" pero ganó la que ya está. Probablemente en un futuro haga otro con esa canción.

¡Estamos en Octubre! ¿saben lo que significa eso? 7u7 ¡ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN! pero no tengo ideas:'v ¡Denme sugerencias, se los suplico!

De verdad lo siento mucho la demora. Fuera de que no tenía inspiración la escuela me tenía muerta. D':

Espero nos veamos dentro de poco ^^ y ya saben, ¡toda sugerencia es bienvenida!

Sayonara! ;)


End file.
